Card Captor Seiya
by Etigya
Summary: Título autoexplicativo. Se trata de una parodia que es un Universo Alterno y un Xover de CCS, SS y SD. YAOI En EDICIÓN


Kari: ¡Oh por Dios! No lo hagas... no lo hagas HAHAHAHAHAHA

Musa Sátira: Oh vamos, sabes que quieres hacerlo, será divertido.

La autora intenta retirar sus manos de encima del teclado pero éstas parecen moverse con voluntad propia.

Kari: **Respirando con dificultad**. Por favor noooooooo... Hahhahahaha... no tengo tiempo para comenzar otra serie...

Musa Sátira: Será corta... Vamos... anda... escribe... yo te dicto.

Kari: **Gimiendo al dolor en su estómago** ¡¡Oh Dios!! ¡Las fanáticas de Clamp van a matarme!.

Musa Sátira: MWHAHAHAHA

Kari: ¡Para no mencionar a los de Slam Dunk & Saint Seiya!

Musa Sátira: Nosotras también somos fanáticas de esas series y no lo hacemos con mala intención..... ¡¡YO AMO A MAKI!!

[**Hoy**: la musa sátira aún cuando ha estado calladita, sigue amando a Maki, de hecho, adora a Maki con Sendoh, de hecho, duerme con ese doujinshi bajo su almohada].

Kari: Oh Sí... y yo a Hana, Sendoh, Touya, Yohei, Shun, Ikki, Shaka, Dohko…

Musa Sátira: Ahem.... ¿empezamos?.

Kari: **suspirando**... que así sea..., y que el cielo nos perdone…

[**hoy**: estuvo tentada a borrar esta intro, pero fue un momento de la vida que ya no regresará, algo tonto y alegre que decidí conservar; como sea, este es un XOVER entre las series Card Cartor Sakura/Slam Dunk y por supuesto, Saint Seiya. Otra serie que estoy sacando del baúl con la intención de terminar antes de dejar el fandom]

**~* ****Seiya Card Captor *~**

**Por. ****Kari no Chiryu**

(También conocida como: Hefestion/Bambu/Etigya/esposa de Peter Venkman)

**Seiya y las Doce Cartas del Zodiaco**

¡Buzz!...

¡Buzz!...

"Hmmmm...".

¡Buzz!.

Una pequeña mano morena surgió de debajo las sábanas rosadas y alcanzó el despertador zumbante en la cabecera de la cama.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación durante un tiempo muy largo.... el resto de la casa permaneció en silencio también.

Es un maravilloso y brillante día en la ciudad de Tomoeda, la primavera es sin duda la mejor época del año para Japón, para nuevos comienzos, nuevos propósitos y....

"¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..... se me hizo tarde!!!!!". La voz agitada hizo eco a través de los pasillos mientras su emisor corrió escaleras abajo.

El niño saltó prácticamente a la planta baja en su uniforme escolar y sus pantuflas de conejito, y así, en su premura, resbaló hacia la cocina sentándose a la mesa.

"Buenos Días, Seiya". El único ocupante de la cocina le sonrió calurosamente.

"Buenos días, Papá". Seiya saludó cariñosamente, antes de engullir prácticamente su desayuno... y atorarse en con él.....

"Seiya come despacio, te vas a ahogar".

Tragó difícilmente el bocado en su garganta dándose un pequeño golpecito en el pecho para ayudar a bajarlo.

--Este es mi padre: Shion Kinomoto. Él es muy dulce y un cocinero maravilloso. ¡Yummy!... --

"No puedo, ya se me hizo tarde".

"Te has quedado dormido de nuevo". Sonrió Shión empaquetando el almuerzo del pequeño bizcochito de chocolate y caramelo.

"Hai". Seiya admitió un poco avergonzado. "¿Y Oniichan?".

"Salió hace un rato".

"Yo también me voy antes de que se me haga más tarde". Se levantó tomando su bolso con él. En la puerta se calzó sus patines deslizándose a la acera mientras su padre le alcanza con su almuerzo.

"Que tengas un bonito día, mi amor". Le dice.

Seiya tomó la bolsa de su almuerzo y sonrió a su padre maravilloso.

"Anata mo, Otousan". Y ondeando su mano agitadamente, se alejó.

--------------------o--------------------

Seiya sonríe mientras se desliza a través de las calles y bajo la lluvia de los pétalos de Sakura. Tararea una melodía dulce y respira profundamente.

Sus patines le llevaron velozmente atravesando el parque pingüino y al dar la vuelta en una esquina, avisó a un par de muchachos en bicicleta.

Seiya sonrió con alegría y se apresuró a alcanzarlos.

"Veo que al fin te levantaste, Kaijô". El muchacho mayor gruñó mirándolo displicentemente.

"¡Oi!, ¡Oniichan!".

"Hn".

--Y este es mi hermano mayor, Ikki Kinomoto, sé que al principio Ikki da la impresión de ser frío, reservado y asocial, pero muy en el fondo él es realmente frío, reservado y asocial. Pero es mi hermano y le quiero muchísimo...—

"Ikki, compórtate". El otro muchacho le sonrió con dulzura.

"Ohayoo, Seiya-Chan". Le dijo amablemente.

Seiya se ruborizó, pero al final, vacilantemente respondió.

"Gazaimasu Ohayoo, Tsukishiro-san".

--¡Ah!, este es Shun Tsukishiro, es el mejor amigo de mi hermano, y a diferencia de él, Shun es muy amable y dulce y gentil... y él es muy guapo también... Ayyyy pero qué digo.... no sé cómo puede andar con alguien como mi Oniichan—

"Por favor Seiya-Chan, llámame simplemente, Shun, ¿de acuerdo?".

"De acuerdo... Shun". Dice tímidamente y después de un par de minutos más, los tres arriban a la entrada de su escuela primaria.

"Nos vemos luego, Seiya-chan". Shun se despidió alegremente arrojando en su dirección un caramelo que Seiya captura con ilusión encantada.

"¡OH Seiya!.... ya has llegado, ¡qué alegría!".

Seiya gira para ver a su mejor amigo en todo el ancho mundo.

"Ohayooo, Shiryu".

--Y este es mi mejor amigo, el amigo de mi alma, de mi corazón, de mi vida de... bueno, ya se hacen una idea... él es Shiryu Daidôji. Tiene una afición muy fuerte para la ropa oriental en seda con estampados de dragones, para no mencionar su gusto exquisito de moda, y su afición a las cámaras de video.---

Y esta es mi escuela, la escuela primaria de Tomoeda, Oh, permítanme presentarme, Yo soy Seiya Kinomoto, tengo trece años pero aparento diecisiete y esta es un día normal de mi vida normal en una mañana clara de primavera.... ¡¡AMO LA PRIMAVERA!!! --.

--------------------o--------------------

Y el día de Seiya transcurre así, alegremente entre las rosas y los lirios.

En la tarde, Shiryu acompaña a su mejor amigo, Su amigo del alma, de su vida y de su corazón hasta la puerta de su casa.

"Mata ne, Sei-chan". Shiryu ondó alegremente desde la puerta.

"Ja, Ryu-chan".

El niño entra en la casa y calza sus pantuflas a la entrada. "¡TADAIMA!".

"Nasai Okaeri, Kaijô". La voz inexpresiva viene de la cocina, por supuesto, ser llamado monstro no es la afición en la cima de la lista de nuestro protagonista.

"¡¡Oniichan!! No me llames así". Gritó rojo en ira.

"¿Por qué no?, si eres un monstro". Ikki respondió indiferentemente.

"¡¡¡Otousan!!!!".

"Ya, ya muchachos, vamos a comer en paz, ¿sí?".

Seiya le saca la lengua a Ikki...

Ikki simplemente rueda sus ojos.

--------------------o--------------------

Más tarde esa noche, cuando Seiya está en su cama, siente unas inexplicables ganas de leer algo... es inexplicable porque a nuestro niño protagonista no le gusta leer ni los titulares.

Como sea que fuere, Seiya se levantó de la cama para ir en busca de algo interesante...

No se sabe cómo, pero fue a parar al ático de la casa... y siendo que le tenía terror a los fantasmas... es un milagro que ante tanta oscuridad y polvo no se haya horrorizado.

Después de atisbar brevemente entre unas revistas viejas de su padre, la atención de Seiya fue tomada por un libro de carátula antigua...y era tan grueso... (le huía incluso a la lectura de los libros preescolares)... había algo que sobresalía de él, ¿¿una carta??... así que atendiendo al llamado del destino... lo tomó con manos frágiles.

Había mucho polvo encima de él, pero después de soplarlo, distinguió en la carátula la figura de un muchacho pelirrojo que parecía imponente. Del otro lado, había sólo la figura oscura de alguien que llevaba una capa... Era como si hubo algo dibujado allí, pero ya no estaba más... cómo que abandonó la carátula del libro.

Tomó la carta que sobresalía del lomo y la examinó... Hmmm, quedó fascinado por la figura del centauro armado en arco y flecha... era bellísimo.

Bien, no siendo uno que se resistiría a su curiosidad, Seiya abrió el libro...

Y la bomba estalló....

Gritó, pero no podía oírse a sí mismo entre las ráfagas de viento...

La violencia de la corriente arrancó algunas páginas del libro hasta que el compartimiento hueco se reveló permitiendo la libertad de su contenido.

Cientos de cartas semejantes a la que sostenía, volaron en el viento, rodeándolo unas veces antes de que, en saetas de luz... desaparecieran.

El silencio se hizo, así como Seiya caía de rodillas cerca del libro que ahora yacía vacío en el piso.

No comprendió lo que había pasado y no quiso... pero ahora que todo estaba en silencio, pudo pretender que todo lo había imaginado, así que lo que tenía que hacer ahora era tomar ese libro cuya cubierta estaba brillando fluorescentemente y colocarlo de nuevo donde...

Seiya pestañeó unas veces cuando, de esa misma luz que emitía el libro, surgió una micro-mini-chibi... ¡bastante lindo!, de un pelirrojo en uniforme de basquetbolista... y se veía mucho más lindo aún con sus alas blancas diminutas y su cola de león.

El chibi bostezó un momento antes de... encontrase asfixiado en el agarro de Seiya.

El niño rió alegremente. "¡¡¡MOEEE!!!".

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.... cómo te atreves a llamar 'lindo' al TENSAIIIIIIIIIII". El chibi gritó indignado. No es necesario decir que Seiya lo soltó inmediatamente.

El chibi se compuso y sacudió su uniforme del polvo imaginario (Él amaba ese uniforme, porque le costó mucho conseguirlo)... finalmente, le dirigió su mirada al libro y.... Su quijada cayó al suelo (No que hubiera estado muy lejos del suelo en primer lugar).

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, ¿dónde están las cartas?".

"¿Las cartas?". Seiya preguntó inocentemente.

"Las cartas que estaban en el libro".

"¡Oh!, ¿las que estaban en el libro?".

"Sí, ¿dónde están?".

Mientras más desesperado estaba el chibi, más avergonzado parecía Seiya. "A pues.... se fueron volando". (Literalmente volando).

El chibi hizo lo que cualquier otro chibi sensato haría en su lugar. Se desmayó.

--------------------o--------------------

"Ayyyyy, mi cabeza, Dios, las cartas. La Diosa Atena no va a estar contenta con esto". Seiya había tomado al pequeño chibi a su habitación donde lo acostó en su almohada. El pobre pelirrojo tenía una compresa en su frente.

"¿Qué son esas cartas?". Seiya preguntó arrodillado al borde de la cama y examinando esa única carta que pudo guardar después de... lo que fuera que pasó.

El pelirrojo apartó brevemente la compresa de su frente y ojos y emitió alegremente al ver una carta en el poder del niño. "¡¡¡Tienes una!!!, gracias a Etigia". Flotó hasta el hombro del niño para mirarla mejor. (¿No es gracioso? Que teniendo alas, en lugar de volar, flote).

El chibi sonrió alegremente. "Esa es la carta de Sagitario".

"¿La carta de Sagitario?".

"Hai, es una de las cartas de fuego. Son doce cartas en total y...".

"¿¿DOCE??, ¡pero eran cientas cuando volaron!".

"Son doce". El chibi dijo severamente torciendo sus ojos hacia la audiencia.

"Ahhhhhhhhh, sí, son doce". Aceptó prontamente, incluso un poco melodramático.

"Así es y tenemos una, eso quiere decir que nos faltan once por capturar".

"¿Nos faltan?, nos faltan me suena a multitud, ¿por qué me involucras?". Exclamó aprehensivamente.

"¡Por qué tú las liberaste!". El chibi gritó y su cara se hizo más roja que su cabello.

"Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy... ¿por qué yo?". Gimoteó.

"Ya, ya... no llores que no es para tanto".

*sniff*.

"¿Por qué mejor no me dices tu nombre?".

*snifff*. "Mi nombre es Seiya... Kinomoto".

El chibi sonrió orgullosamente levantando su pecho para exponer su amado número diez.

"Mi nombre es Sakuragi Hanamichi, pero puedes llamarme Hana".

"¿Hana?". Seiya sonrió eventualmente. "Un placer Hana-chan".

Tbc……………………………………………………………………………

**Notas**:

Hace mucho dejé esto en **stand by,** *gee* miren cuantos años desde que escribí este primer capítulo, sin embargo no es la primera vez que lo reviso.

Esta serie contiene un acercamiento con sátira a todas las cosas que me hacían reír de la tres series involucradas debido a su 'tontería', todos los detalles los he previsto, nada es al azar, todo tiene un significado para que los tres universos interactúen y continué conservando las cosas que le son propias.

Esta serie está escrita hasta el capítulo siete, faltando cinco capítulos que escribir hasta su fin. Es un reto personal que asumo por última vez.

Para quienes se interesen en leer, espero sinceramente que disfruten la lectura, gramaticalmente intentaré hacérselas lo más placentera posible y en cuanto a la trama, pues deben estar advertidos que estarán sometidos a muchos desvaríos y jocosidad.

© Kari Venkman/no Chiryu. Julio 2001. Mayo 2009.


End file.
